Yes, I'm Jealous
by Niru-Se
Summary: Fuji's jealous. And Tezuka's sorry. A one-shot spin-off to Vice-captain Sanada, I love You.


**DISCLAIMER: In as much as I'd love to, Prince of Tennis is NOT MINE.**

 **NOTE:** This is a LONG, one-shot spin-off, (but a stand alone fic) for the multi-chaptered story, _'Vice-captain Sanada, I Love You.'_ This happened simultaneously with the last chapter of the said fic.

 _As per request from my Kohai, Crissa-bear! Enjoy!_

* * *

Tezuka shifted his weight on his left foot while leaning against his mom's sleek, silver Suzuki SX4 Sedan. He's been standing outside the house of his mother's friend for about 10 boring and extremely valuable minutes of his life and he was _almost_ tempted to leave and just call her if not for the fact that his phone, a brand new Blackberry Q10 is currently in the hands of a certain someone.

Not that he was complaining. His mom invited him in when he arrived but he refused. He needed time to think and be alone.

But it was _already 10 minutes_ ago. And he was starting to get uneasy knowing that Fuji is waiting. For him. At home.

He once again shifted his weight to his other foot, just in time for his mother to come out, all clad in her typical business attire - _white single-breasted suit with V-neck lapels and knee-length skirt_ \- that usually made Tezuka wonder if he was supposed to wear something formal every time he accompanies her.

" _Call your dad and tell him to meet us at Kawamura's sushi,"_ she started, rummaging her leather purse for her car key. _"I crave for something Japanese."_

Tezuka allowed her mother to open the driver's seat as he maneuvered towards the other side. She started the engine and waited for her son to settle in. Tezuka was thinking fast on how he would explain to the woman beside her that his phone is currently compromised after being snatched away by -

" _Kunimitsu?",_ came the gentle voice beside her.

" _Mom?"_ He saw her raise a brow and he frowned.

" _Seatbelts please,"_

" _Oh...I'm sorry.."_ he said, buckling his seatbelt.

She then started to drive. _"Now call your father."_

* * *

Okay. So he was early.

Fuji sighed and studied the neighborhood, wondering if someone's looking and might report him for burglary if he decides to enter HIS boyfriend's house knowing that he's not yet inside.

It's not that he was a total stranger to the place. He'd been here once and has carefully engraved in his mind the details of the areas Tezuka showed him. BUT compared to the captain's smaller, single-person apartment unit near their school, THIS place, which is considered as the main Tezuka household is a gigantic manor.

It's where grandfather Tezuka lives. And Fuji was sure that even if he attempted to sneak in, the heavy security detail - as covert as it may seem - will still catch him.

And to prevent any issues later on, he decided to be a good boyfriend and waited.

* * *

" _Fuji has it?"_

Tezuka nodded, refusing to look at his mother.

" _Why?"_

He swallowed. _"There's...a complication."_

They were now driving straight to his grandfather's house, deciding to hold off their planned sushi dinner given that Fuji is supposed to join them tonight at the main house.

Few moments of silence passed between them before his mother once again spoke. _"I don't particularly like the idea that he's taking too much control of you, Kunimitsu,"_ she said, giving his son a look before bringing her eyes back to the road ahead.

Tezuka didn't like his mother's tone. But of course he wouldn't say it. _"Fuji's not controlling-"_

" _He's quite the charmer. Smiling, gentle, soft-spoken...lovely."_

" _Mom..."_

" _But there's this very thin line that divides attraction from real love, son. And I'd appreciate it if you keep that in mind."_

Tezuka understands his mother. He does. But he loves Fuji. And as rational as his mother could be, he just couldn't entertain the thought that Fuji and him together isn't possible. He just couldn't.

* * *

The car slowly maneuvered just before the entrance of their home, and Tezuka couldn't suppress the happy feeling he felt at the sight of Fuji sitting on one of the benches outside.

Of course, he hid the emotion from his mother. They got out of the car. Fuji waved at him and he walked closer. His mother followed after him.

" _My...mom,"_ Tezuka said, moving closer to Fuji's side to allow the two a more open space to greet each other.

" _It's a pleasure to meet you again, Mrs. Tezuka,"_ Fuji said bowing at the woman with respect.

Ayana Tezuka nodded with a smile, but immediately diverted her eyes to his son, _"Let's go in."_

She walked away, heading to the main door where a female attendant in a traditional Japanese kimono bowed a perfect 90-degree angle in front of her. Fuji and Tezuka waited until she was out of their sight before breaking the tension with a sigh.

" _She...doesn't like me,"_ Fuji said in a matter of fact tone, biting his lower lip and avoiding his boyfriend's eyes.

" _She's just tired."_

" _Stop it, Mitsu...I can feel her distate a mile away."_

Tezuka held Fuji's shoulders and forced him to face him. He carefully examined Fuji's face before a frown creased his forehead. _"You look pale. How long have you been waiting?"_

" _A minute or so."_

But they both know it was a straight lie.

" _Let's get in and I'll prepare some tea to warm you up."_

Fuji pinched his captain's nose. _"I don't drink tea, silly."_

Tezuka gripped Fuji's wrist. _"Then I guess a human blanket would do. But first, let's go in."_

Fuji couldn't suppress his smile as Tezuka draped an arm around his shoulder. Well, a human blanket is indeed something to look forward to.

* * *

" _I thought we're having dinner together."_

Tezuka frowned in confusion as his mother emerged from her room, wearing a casual attire - shirt and jeans.

" _Told you I'm craving for Japanese. I'm eating out with a friend."_

" _But grandfather-"_

" _They're serving French for tonight, son._

She kissed Tezuka on the cheek and smiled. _"We'll talk when I come back."_

And then she was off.

* * *

To say that dinner was simple is an outright understatement. It's a grand feast. The dining hall, which is a perfect traditional set up, contrast to the French cuisines served was beautiful. Setting the food aside, it's like dining alongside the feudal lords of ancient Japan - complete with servants at your beck and call, ready to address your needs at a moment's notice.

Frankly, Fuji was stunned.

Tezuka's grandfather, the headmaster of the house, his father, and two female cousins joined the banquet. The atmosphere was serene, much to the tennis genius's surprise. Fuji was expecting a sort of tension while they eat. After all, it was the first time that they actually get to meet Kunimitsu's lover.

When Fuji visited the place before, the whole family was out, apart from the attendants who technically live somewhere withing the manor to attend directly to the headmaster's needs. So this was his first time dining with the Tezuka family as well. And he felt quite... _shy_.

The conversation that followed were casual and relaxed. And Fuji, decided soon enough, that he liked Tezuka's grandfather. He's got this commanding presence but nevertheless gentle side when handling conversation. His boyfriend's father is like the epitome of a gentleman - careful with words, and well...a real charmer.

The two ladies were quite your typical heiress - fine etiquette, exceptional beauties and natural grace though Fuji doubted the younger one, sporting a long, black hair with intelligent, calculating eyes. She appealed to him as dangerous and wild - though of course he'd rather keep the thoughts to himself.

It was a relaxing, casual dinner. And Fuji loved it.

* * *

Later that evening, when the rest of the family members have retired to their respective chambers. Fuji found himself sitting down beside Tezuka as they both enjoyed the calm atmosphere in the place.

They were facing a small, pond just at the yard in front of Tezuka's personal quarters - which was by the way, big enough to accommodate at least 20 people.

" _Now shall we talk about it?"_

Fuji inched closer and leaned his head against Tezuka's shoulder. _"You're ruining the mood, you know."_

" _I just want to get over with the talk so we can go inside."_

Fuji looked at Tezuka with a smile. _"And?"_

Tezuka looked back, _"And sleep."_

The tennis genius playfully pinched Tezuka's arm and went back leaning against his captain, feeling so comfortable just by sitting beside him.

" _I'm sorry if I lied,"_ the spectacled guy said.

" _You're forgiven,"_ Fuji said, almost in a whisper as he held the other's hand and entangled it with his.

Tezuka sighed. _"That was fast."_

" _You know I can't get angry at you for long. I love you too much, it gives me headaches."_

The tennis captain pulled himself away and looked at his boyfriend but chose to remain silent.

" _It's just that...Yukimura's beautiful. I mean, that's not the point. But you two looked really good on that photo and I honestly feel...jealous."_

Tezuka frowned. _"We're just friends."_

Fuji looked at him straight in the eye. _"We were friends before we started dating."_

" _It's different,"_ Tezuka insisted.

" _How?"_

Tezuka breathed deep and slowly stood up. Fuji frowned. _"Where are you going?"_

" _Inside,"_ and then he turned back, leaving the tennis genius confused and gaping. Fuji then stood up and followed his boyfriend. Really...despite their intimacy, there are times when he just don't get what Tezuka was trying to say.

" _What now."_

The stoic buchou pulled him close into a hug, and Fuji sighed, loving the feeling but still confused on what this is all about. He closed his eyes, allowing Tezuka's heartbeats to fill his senses.

" _Are we just going to hug each other the whole night? Or is there something you wish to say?"_

" _I love you."_

Fuji's eyes fluttered open upon hearing the words. It was a little just above a whisper. But with Tezuka this close, it's impossible to miss the words. He slowly, and _unwillingly_ pulled away to favor looking at his captain's face.

" _I love you and that's how it's different."_

Fuji held his gaze at the man he loves but he could feel his own heartbeat betraying the calm of his voice and thoughts.

" _Stop me Tezuka,"_

The captain frowned.

" _Stop me before I kiss you, because I don't trust my capacity to stop myself."_

Tezuka blushed. Okay, now this is clearly unexpected. It would've been fine if they are at his apartment, but they're currently at the main house and he was quite sure - ...and he was...

Fuji was kissing him.

And when Fuji does, his brain just has this automatic mechanism to shut down all thoughts so he could stop thinking and start _feeling_.

And feel he did.

He pulled Fuji closer, as the other clutched his hair. Tezuka didn't know how, but Fuji somehow managed to take his glasses off without breaking the kiss. And he didn't care.

They were too engrossed with the combined intensity of teenage hormones and weeks of sexual frustration that they failed to notice the footsteps that was inching closer to the room.

Tezuka couldn't care. Not when Fuji was expertly undoing the buttons of his shirt while kissing his chin..his neck..his -

" _Kunimitsu, I brought you some-"_

At the corner of his eyes, Tezuka saw the door of his room (which is a sliding door c/o Japanese style) being pried open. But before he could push Fuji away, her mother was already there. Face, suddenly paling and fists clenched.

Fuji noticed, but he only let go after he gave another kiss to HIS boyfriend. Tezuka could sense the sudden rise of tension inside his room. He knew he had to say something. But what?

The whole thing is as clear as the day.

No one said a word for a full minute. And then, _"In my office. Now."_ It was a command that felt like a bullet fired at him, and Tezuka swallowed hard, recognizing the threat on his mother's voice.

Ayana walked away, leaving the two some moment to think.

" _Go. She sounded pissed,"_ Fuji said, looking away.

Tezuka snapped his eyes shut, picked up his glasses and gave Fuji a quick kiss. _"Stay here and wait for me."_

Fuji nodded.

" _Fuji..."_

" _I promise. Now go and talk to your mother."_

* * *

" _I'm not saying sorry if that's what you wanted me to do,"_ It was Tezuka who broke the ice and started the conversation. _"I've made myself clear when I said that we're dating and I love him, so-"_

His mother raised a hand to stop him from talking, and he did. She shut her eyes and massaged her temples. _"You do know that this relationship that you have with Fuji could end up badly, right?"_

" _I'm taking the risk."_

" _And you're aware that I'm not completely in favor with you seeing him...in this degree of intimacy, correct?"_

Tezuka nodded.

" _And you're still willing to be with him?"_

" _I love him mom. I really do. And I'm asking you not to make me choose between the two of you because I don't want you to get hurt,"_

Tezuka wanted to make himself run laps that very instant when he actually saw tears welling up on his mother's eyes, though she immediately blinked it away. And it hurt him.

Ayana nodded as he looked away from her son. _"You may now go."_

With a heavy feeling, Tezuka left his mother's office, wanting to give her a hug but preventing himself to do so. Outside, he found his cousin Miyako, leaning against the wall and waiting for him. She's the one whom Fuji saw as dangerous and wild and Tezuka couldn't agree more.

" _She's shocked. But she's going to get over it,"_ she said with a smile.

Tezuka nodded and muttered a short 'thanks' before heading off to his room. When he came back, he saw Fuji lying on his bed, eyes closed, though he knew the other was fully awake.

" _You know, I feel kind of guilty,"_ Fuji said, still with his eyes closed. Tezuka move closer and slammed himself down on his bed so that they were now lying beside each other. Fuji shifted on his side and faced him, this time fully awake.

" _Are you breaking up with me?"_

" _What?! No!"_

" _But you're mother's angry."_

" _And I love you."_

Fuji sighed snaking an arm on Tezuka's chest and lying his head on his arm. _"I hate making your mother feel that way...but I can't be sorry for loving you, Mitsu. Call me selfish but I'm not giving up on us."_

Tezuka pulled him closer. _"She'll understand. At the right time."_

Fuji smiled.

Yes. Love is complicated. But if it's Tezuka Kunimitsu, he's more than willing to deal with the complication. Besides, he wasn't called a genius for nothing. He slowly propped himself up with an elbow and looked at his captain.

 _"So..shall we now continue with our talk?"_

Tezuka snickered, another one of those priceless expression reserved only for Fuji, _"I'd rather you talk to me in action,"_ he said before pulling Fuji back down and kissing him.

* * *

 **OWARI!**

Whew...that was long. Anyway, thanks for the read!

 **Side notes:**

Tezuka's mother actually went out for dinner with Yukimura's mom. If you checked the other story (which I mentioned above), you'll find Mrs. Yukimura excusing herself on the last chapter for a scheduled appointment. It was with Tezuka's mother.

Tezuka's two cousins were my creation. They don't actually exist in the anime (or manga).


End file.
